


Sexy One Shots

by Art_lover_Lina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pervert Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), pervert Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: Just a bunch of NSFW one shots of my favorite couples from SnK. There's going to be a bit of everything.Hope you read and like it :D





	1. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an after 'Meeting you' One shot, if you'd like to go check the story

Eren’s PoV

~

We have been dating for almost a year now and I feel like I’m still learning new things about him and falling in love deeper with him. He’s not as affectionate as other boyfriends, in public we barely held hands, but when we are alone his kisses become so gentle, his hands caressing ‘every’ inch of my body, his hot breath as he whispers how much he loves me just before bringing our lips together in a loving kiss. He likes playing with my hair, so much he actually forbid me from cutting it, he likes to cuddle whenever it’s cold, gosh I love him so much.

But there are still things I had yet to show him about myself, worried he might freak out as he is a clean freak, so now for our anniversary I’ll try and show him, though I might die from embarrassment, how much he means to me and what he does to my sanity.

I arrived at his place having bought all the ingredients for our dinner, the place was spotless as ever, but it still had some things scattered here and there that showed that I was there most of the time. I dropped my shoes by the entry way, left the bags in the kitchen and went to go find him.

He was sitting in his art room finishing a painting for his exhibition that was gonna be his first solo project since graduating from the Austrian Academy of arts seven months ago. He looked so concentrated that I wanted to sneak up and scare him.

I snuck up behind him and just when I was about to tickle him, he pushed the chair to the floor and jumped me, “What are you doing?” he asked breaking our kiss.

I was flustered and embarrassed at my childish acts, “I wanted to scare you?” I said looking like a lost puppy, wanting to get him to kiss me again.

He snickered and leaned closer, “Come get it” he said not moving from his spot. I had grown a bit since reaching my 25th birthday and now I towered over Levi, like two heads over his height. His body even though he was short wasn’t skinny, he was perfect in every way from his hands to his face and oh god his dick. I miss his cock ramming mercilessly into me, ever since my sudden ‘growth’ he has been avoiding getting intimate.

I never thought Levi would be self-conscious regarding any of his features other than his height, which I must admit joked about. He was an adorable beast, like a stitch, whenever his height was brought up. But ever since I got taller he doesn’t kiss me as much, touch me as much or even fuck me like he used to.

I snaked my hand through his back and brought his body closer to mine, I bit my lip in advance just by the thought of our lips crashing onto each other. I lifted his face and lowered mine so we could be millimeters away from meeting. He gave me a defying glare and I couldn’t help but laugh as he closed the gap by pulling me down the rest of the way and crashing our lips in a hungry kiss. He bit my lip and licked it asking for permission to invade my mouth and deepen the kiss. I smirked into it and opened my mouth, his tongue found mine and they danced in a rough way trying to gain control over the kiss. After a couple of minutes we broke away breathless, his cheeks were flustered as mine must have been, I felt his hand taking a ‘hand-full’ of my ass and squeeze it.

“Hmm” I closed my eyes, it had been a while since he had touched me that way, “more”.

He licked his lips and rubbed his erection against me, I blushed and pushed him against the wall to capture his lips once again. His kisses were intoxicating almost something I didn’t want to live without. He pushed me aside and glared at me before leaving for the living room.

“Levi” I whined, “babe come on”

He was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand, “What do you want?” he asked annoyed.

“Come on, it’s our anniversary” I pouted, getting on my knees and sitting in between his tights.

“You’re gonna fall if you sit that way on this” he said not looking at me.

I was getting impatient so I decided to get ‘them matters into my own hands’. I went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge taking the things I was going to use. I walked back over to where he was sitting and sat on the floor, my hands resting on his knees.

“Wanna do this the hard way?” I threatened to which he flinched but still decided to ignore me.

“Fine” I said getting up. I knew how strong he was, he could actually lift me and throw me like a sack of potatoes and I weighted 77kg. But I was strong as well, so I took my chances and with my ‘obviously not wasted practice of removing clothes’ I managed to get his pants and underwear out of the way. He looked at me with a mix of anger and amusement. I licked my lips and asked him to sit properly on the couch, he did as asked and so I took the elements I had brought from the kitchen and put them by the couch beneath his line of sight, so he wouldn’t kick me before I actually got to do anything.

I took his member in my hand and began giving it soft strokes, I felt its pulse against my palm, how hard it was getting as I made my caresses more assertive. I looked at him right in his beautiful silver-grey eyes as I lowered my mouth to kiss the tip and all the way down. He shuddered in pleasure and I took my opportunity to give it a ravenous lick before beginning with my plan.

I uncapped the bottle and poured and nice amount of its contents before Levi opened his eyes and noticed what I had done.

“Ah” he moaned, “that’s cold” he opened his eyes and stared wide at his chocolate covered dick.

“What are you doing?” he asked half angry, “that’s dirty you pervert”

“What do you mean?” I asked as I gave it a rather slow and tongue-full lick. He moaned again and pushed his head back in response to the pleasure I was giving him. I took that as a green light so I took a mouth full of his big member in, it tasted like Levi under the chocolate’s strong flavor. His precum mixing with the sweet flavor made me want to tease him even more. I sucked him until he became a mess and cummed in my mouth. I licked the corners of my mouth were his cum leaked.

His face and chest were a beautiful pink-reddish shade, he looked so beautiful after he orgasmed.  His chest rising and going down fast as he tried to regain his composure.

“Pervert” he managed to say between huffs.

“Come on, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it” I said standing up. I took my clothes off and let him ravish me with his stare, I could feel his hands all over my body just by the hungry way he was looking at my naked body. I straddled him and rubbed my member over his as I leaned in for a kiss.

“It’s dirty” he managed to say before I shut him up. We kissed for a while before I felt his fingers make their way to my entrance, since we hadn’t done anything in a while, as soon as his first finger entered me I gripped onto it in pain.

“It’s been a while huh” he teased, “have you gone back to being a virgin after not fucking for over two weeks?”

“Ah~” I moaned as he put a second finger inside and began moving them in search of my weak spot.

“NGH~” I moaned louder as he found my spot and began rubbing against it in a frenzy.

“Fuck Eren you’re so tight you might break me after I enter you” he bit my nipple making me scream in pleasure taking the opportunity to sneak a third finger in.

After a short while I began moving my hips against his fingers begging for more, “Ngh, ah~ Levi put it in”

He kissed were he had bitten and took his fingers out, “you do it”.

I positioned my entrance over his dick and pushed down onto it, I felt it opening me painfully as it made it’s way into my deepest spots. He got bigger and I could feel it pulsating inside me, he was so hot and so was his dick inside me.

“Ngh~” he moaned as I moved my hips slowly up and down as I began to fuck myself on his dick.

“Eren” he groaned in pleasure, “hurry the fuck up, stop playing” he placed his hands on my hips pushing me hard down on him.

“Ah~” I screamed in pleasure, “Levi” I chanted his name as he thrusted harshly into me. It didn’t hurt I could only feel pleasure even though his dick was ramming roughly into my tight hole.

“God Eren I love your hole” he grabbed my cheeks and spread them open going deeper into me. I moaned feeling him hitting my weak spot over and over again, I bit and clung to him desperately.

“Ngh~ Levi harder, faster” I pleaded scratching his back with my nails. He groaned in response and lifted his legs to support himself against the coffee table so he could push more into me.

We were both covered in sweat, I was now lying on the couch under him. It had been three hours already but he still rammed into me energetically searching for his orgasm.

“Eren I love you” he said leaning in to kiss me. I met his lips with a smile and moaned into his mouth as he deepened our kiss.

“I’m close” he said with his raspy tired voice, he grabbed my dick and pumped it at the same pace as he pushed into me, his thrusts becoming more erratic by the minute until he cummed inside followed by a sexy groan that made me cum in his hand.

“Don’t pull out just yet” I said trying to catch my breath.

“You’re still eating me eagerly JÄeger” he said biting my lip and kissing me, “it feels as if it were inviting me for more”

“Pervert” I said embarrassed as I myself could feel my ass tightening around him and helping his member to stay inside.

“Aha I’m the pervert” he kissed down my neck and to my chest finding my nipples, “yeah I am” he said and bite and sucked on them until they were red and puffy.

“Ngh~” I moaned, after a while they became really sensitive.

“You’re hard again” he teased feeling as my dick pocked against his abdomen.

“Can’t help it, you’re molesting me” I said biting my lips, trying to look like an innocent virgin beneath him going crazy as I experienced my first orgasm with nipple play, though it wasn’t.

“Turn around” he ordered pulling out and grabbing my hips turning me around and lifting them so he could go in easily. Seconds later I felt his hard member open me again and pushing deeper that before.

“Levi, ah~” I grabbed the cushions and threw them on to the floor so I could lay ‘comfortably’ as he fucked me from behind. My ass in the air and my lovers dick going in and out giving me the greatest of feelings. It felt so good being with him, like we truly belonged together like a puzzle.

“Ah~ I love you” I screamed as he rubbed against my prostate, he smirked and pushed against it again. I moaned feeling dizzy from all the pleasure, he must have liked my response to his actions as he rubbed against it harder than before trying to get me to cum before him.

“I love you too” he said, “now cum for me without touching your dick”

“Ah~” I moaned, I loved it when he said dirty things while fucking me raw. I could feel his cum dripping from my ass and going down my legs onto the couch and carpet. He thrusted in and out hitting my prostate every time trying to get me to cum from just that.

The friction from Levi’s thrusting, the way our skins touched, the lewd sounds we made whenever he hit deep inside me, it was all driving me crazy. I was panting and crying from the pleasure, I was too tired to move my hips anymore I dug my nails on the couch and bit my arm. Levi noticed my actions and smirked going down and biting my neck and down my back.

“NGH~!” I moaned loudly.

“Love it so much when I bite you” he bit me, sucked and licked leaving a trail of hickeys down my neck and back.

“Yeah, mark me” I said out of breath, I was so tired but so turned on by his attentions, “ah~, babe more”

He turned me around and before I knew it he was pouring ‘chocolate syrup’ all over my chest and belly. Still moving inside me he smirked at the sight beneath him and leaned in to lick the chocolate from my body. He took his god damn time licking and biting my nipples, he then followed the trail with his tongue up my neck and then down my belly button. I was a panting mess beneath him, moaning like a virgin at his ‘affections’.

“ah~” I moaned, “no more”

“What?” he asked teasing me, he pulled out and sat down. His chest was red from the work out, he looked so sexy, out of breath and sweaty.

“Don’t” I whined moving my hips, “don’t pull out”

He smirked and got up, he took me in his arms ‘bridal style’ and head over to the bathroom, where he fucked me one last time before he cleaned me up, our moans echoing through the walls making me smile as I was the one that made him feel that good, he carried me out of the bathroom and left me on the bed before putting some clean boxers on and climbing into bed next to me.

The next morning I woke up at 9, my body was sore and my muscles ached. I turned around to find him asleep, he had such a peaceful expression I got mad and decided to wake him up.

I took advantage that the sleeping beauty was still dreaming and kissed him softly on the lips. He groaned in his sleep and moved his arm to grab a hold of me, showing he wasn’t as sleep as I had thought. He pressed my still naked body to his and kissed me.

“Good morning” he said, his voice sounded sore and exhausted.

“I’m hungry” I said whispered to his ear.

“Then go make yourself something to eat” he let go of me and rolled to his side.

“You brute” I punched him, “I can’t walk because of you” I pretended to cry. He turned around and  embraced me from behind.

“I’m so sorry” I felt him tense as I kept crying, his strong arms hugging me tightly before he got up.

“I’ll bring you anything you want” he said moving to get some clothes on.

“I want you to take me to the couch and put a movie on for me to watch as you make me something to eat” I pouted and demanded like the spoiled brat I was and he loved.

“But the couch is dirty, I didn’t have time yesterday to clean our mess” he said panicking, his obsessive personality clashing with his normally calm and composed one, “Give me a couple of minutes to clean up and I’ll carry you there”.

I held a smile under the blankets as I felt him hurry over to the laundry room to get his cleaning tools. A couple of minutes later I was being held alongside the beds’ blankets and dropped gently on the couch.


	2. Jearmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Armin are room mates now that they're college students. can't say anymore it's not that long and i wouldn't want to spoil it

JEARMIN

College AU

Jean’s PoV

~

It has been almost a year since Armin and I came to live together. Since graduating high school we decided we wanted to rent a place together to save some money, we ended up going to different universities that where each 30 minutes bus-ride away from the apartment.

The place was in a great location, we had the ‘metro’ within a 10 minute walk away, the bus stop was 3 minutes away and just 15 minutes away we had a nice small restaurant we liked going to every Sunday. The only problem with the apartment was the lack of places where I wouldn’t run into him.

Not that I don’t like him or that I don’t like spending time with him, but the problem arrived the moment we began living together. I started paying attention to his everything, the way he walked, ate, slept, how cute he looked when he swung his hips whenever he was trying to flirt his way out of paying the tab at our regular bar, where he knew the bartender had the hots for him.

But the worst of all was whenever he took a shower, ‘Ugh’, those times when he just walked out of the shower his the towel hanging dangerously loose on his sinful waist, how the water drops fell down his naked torso from his long blonde locks. I had a boner ever freaking night he decided to do that, which was almost always.

Tonight he had texted he would be out with some friends from his class, so I had the apartment all to myself.

“Perfect” I said, “now I can jack off without the thought of him listening to my sounds”

I know it’s silly, but I get really embarrassed whenever I need to let some steam off and he’s nearby, like I’m tainting him with my sinful desires.

I ordered some pizza and played some stupid game he bought last week before taking a shower and getting down to business.

The water falling over my head and shoulders helped me relax, I placed a hand over my shaft and stroked it.

“Armin” I groaned, moving my hand up and down getting harder by the minute. After what seemed like an eternity under the shower I came with a loud groan, I finished cleaning myself and stepped out of the shower. Since I left the lights off before going into the bathroom, the whole place was dark so I didn’t notice Armin had come home until I walked in my room to his moaning sounds.

“Sorry, wrong room” I said embarrassed, heading towards the door.

“D-don’t!” he moaned, “ple-please Jean”

I held my breath trying to calm myself down, Armin was in my bed doing something that had him panting and moaning so deliciously I had to fight the urge to jump him right then and there.

“A-Armin, are you drunk?” I asked turning the lights on.

“N-noooo” he screamed embarrassed, his face was red, his chest a shade of rosy pink heaving up and down. He had a hand down under his underwear moving fervently, his shirt was open and I could see his left nipple peeking out. I brought my hand to my face covering my eyes and I turned my face away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” I said trying to hide my arousal with my other hand under the towel.

“Liar” he said stopping his motions, “you’ve wanted to do this to me for a while now” I could hear him moving on the bed, he stood up and walked over to where I stood.

“Look at me” he said taking my hand away from my face, he got up on his toes and whispered my name over and over again, “Jean, Jean, Jean”.

“Fuck me” he said with gasp rubbing himself on me.

I was out of words to say, I looked over at him, messy hair, rosy cheeks, open mouth, heavy breathing, ‘thank you’ I thanked to whichever god had blessed me with the sight in front of my impure eyes.

“What are you saying?” I asked in an attempt to stop me before I did something that would make him hate me.

“Jean, kiss me” he grabbed my neck and pulled me down to crash his lips over mine. He walked us backwards to the bed where we crashed down onto. I couldn’t believe I was in nothing but a towel, on top of Armin and I was actually kissing him, like mouth on mouth, hot breath, you know the drill.

His lips felt so soft against mine, I parted our lips nipping at his bottom lip for him to open his mouth, he did so and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

It was better than any dream I ever had, better than any man or girl I had ever kissed, even though his technique wasn’t the best it felt a thousand times better because I was finally kissing him or being kissed by him, who cared? I didn’t.

He moaned into my mouth before giggling and parting out kiss, “is this how you imagined it?” he asked.

“Way, way better” I said kissing his cheeks, lips, neck and going down to his exposed chest.

“Can I help you with that?” I said unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, yes please” he bucked his hips forward and smirked when my towel fell down from my hips releasing my dick.

I heard him gulp before seeing him bite his lip in anticipation.

I blushed madly moving my hand to cover my erection.

“No!” he demanded, “don’t, I like it” he looked away embarrassed, his cheeks burning red.

“God, you’re so cute” I finished removing his shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. He kissed my jaw moving towards my neck and nipping his way down to my belly button, where I stopped him bringing our lips together again.

After a while we were both panting, out of breath from out make out session. He giggled as I moved his hair from his face and kissed him all over.

“Jean, stop playing” he whined, his hands roaming around, playfully scratching my back enticing me to get to business.

I slid my hands down his body and under the sides of his pants and underwear pulling them down to his knees. He whimpered and the fabric rubbed on his throbbing erection as I slid it down his slender tights. I took the opportunity to nip the tender skin between his legs, leaving red marks behind. He moaned at my every kiss and caress, as I tried my best to touch and kiss him without ever touching his now leaking dick.

He was a mess, eyes shut close, hand grasping the sheets, hair damped over his forehead, red kiss-swollen lips parted as he panted beneath me. I stared at him for some time before I decided it was time for me to finally get a real taste of him.

I licked the pre cum that was leaking, tasting it, he gasped and I took him in my mouth. I sucked him, then moved to lick down his balls and back up to the tip.

“Jean” he moaned loudly, “just put it in” he said spreading his legs, pushing his pants down the rest of the way.

I looked away trying to find the courage to stop myself from doing it, “Armin why are you doing this?” I asked looking for the towel to hide my erection once more.

“Don’t hide it” he said, he was all on four and crawling onto my lap. He took my dick in his hand as gave a soft squeeze before going down on it. I moved away from the bed, standing up.

“Jean, please” he had his back arched as he rubbed himself on my covers.

“Stop” I groaned at the amazing sight, “What is this?” I dared to ask.

“I want you” he said moving his hand to stroke his joystick.

“Come on man!” I had to step away.

“Ugh no!” he said turning away and hiding his face with my pillow. His cute ass was now on the air, it was so tempting but I wouldn’t do anything until he told me what was going on.

“I like you” he screamed, the pillow holding his voice so I could barely hear him. My heart hammered inside my chest threatening to burst out, “What?” I asked needing some reassurance.

“I said, I like you” he said sitting down and lifting his face over the pillow so our eyes could meet. I kneeled down next to the bed getting closer.

“Do you really?” I asked in a whisper, he looked at me blushing and nodded.

“I like you too” I said taking the pillow away and kissing his soft lips again and again.

“Jean, jean” he chanted my name like a spell as I kissed my way down his chest, kissing and nipping at his white soft skin, marking it all over. I couldn’t stop myself from going over to nip at his cute nipples that had been unattended for far too long. He moaned and shifted beneath me, I nipped his nipples until they were puffy and sensitive making him a writhing mess and moaning my name at my every touch.

“L-lube” he manage to say hectic, as he drowned in pleasure.

“W-what? where?” I asked taking his dick out of my mouth.

“Your night stand, I stashed it there last week” he said biting his lower lip.

“Hmmm” I licked my lips and kissed his tip one last time before getting up to get the smuggled good.

I poured a generous amount of the cherry flavored gel, before setting my body in between his tights. I looked at him one last time before I went any further, he bit his lip and nodded. I circled his entrance before slipping one finger in.

“Fuck” he hissed in pain.

“Are you okay?” I asked scared of having hurt him.

“It’s my first time” he said hiding his face with his hands, “be careful” I smiled at that, I was going to be his first and nothing could ever make me happier than that.

Gently I started moving my finger inside of him and stopping whenever his face showed he was in pain. I moved to kiss him in an attempt to make him focus on something else rather than the finger up his ass.

“Ngh~” he moaned finally relaxing under my touch. He tightened around me, I could feel his heat surrounding me as a teaser of what was to come when I was finally inside him.

“I’ll a second finger now” I whispered, he nodded as he moaned in anticipation.

To make him forget about the pain I took his dick in my hand and stroked him as I slid a second finger in. he clawed his nails on my back tearing the skin open under his fingertips.

I groaned at the sensation, “Armin relax”.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have two fucking fingers fucking your ass” he spit out tightening around my fingers.

“Sorry, just a bit longer” I said working him until I could slide my fingers in and out to him moaning at the friction. I stroked him a couple of times more before he came in my hand with a loud moan.

“Ah, sorry” he said getting embarrassed.

“We’re even now” I said smiling.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well I did jerk off to you while I was in the shower” I confessed. Armin’s cheeks were red and he smiled before bringing my face down to kiss me.

“Perv” he said as he let my lips go.

I smirked, “well this perv is going to make you forget your name tonight”

“I sure hope so” he teased bucking up his hips to meet mine in a sweet friction. I was aware of how painfully hard I was, but I didn’t want to come for a second time that night before being inside him sweet, wet, warm body.

“Hurry then” he pleaded kissing my neck and leaving a mark behind.

“Do you happen to have stashed condoms somewhere in this room?” I asked hoping so.

“Hmm” he smiled deviously, “and what if I did? Will you use them all?”

I threw myself over him crushing our lips together in a hungry kiss, “God, do you know what you do to me? to my sanity?” he giggled.

I groaned at his cuteness and got up to search for the hidden condoms, I figured they might be under my bed inside my wish box, where I had memories of my childhood like my first playboy. I grabbed it form under my bed and opened it, I looked at Armin and back again at the contents inside the box.

“Um, honey?” I said looking at him as I took the condoms out, “there’s like 30 in here”

“What you don’t think I can make you cum that much” he teased.

“Off course you can, it’s just that you’ll have to kick my dead body out of you by the 30th time” he laughed, and I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Let’s start with three tonight” he said taking them from me, “what do you say?”

“I think I can work with that” I licked my lips before kissing him once more, my fingers resumed their position inside him thrusting in and out until he himself rocked his hips back fucking himself on them.

“I want more” he whined, “need more”

I bit my lip, the sight beneath me was too delicious to ignore, I pulled my fingers out moving to put a condom on.

“Here let me” he said rising to pour some lube on it and guiding the tip to his entrance. I pushed just enough to feel the his warmth as he began surrounding me. he was so tight and pure, I hesitated before I resumed my actions.

“Jean!” he protested at my cease of movement, he moved his hips helping me go further into him.

“Ah~” he hissed in pain.

“Fuck I’m sorry” I said moving to pull out.

“No! don’t” he was panting, “just let me adjust”

The heat and tightness surrounding me became too much, the urge to just move overcame me, “Sorry” I apologized before I thrusted in.

“Ah~” he screamed, tears forming in the brinks of his eyes, “Ngh~ it’s too much” he moaned.

I bit my hand, so I would recover whatever small piece of sanity I had left in me, “Armin” I groaned in pleasure, “it feels so good”

“Move” he demanded, “Jean, just move” he began moving his hips slowly, his body trembling.

“Don’t push yourself” I looked at him with worried eyes, he smiled back at me.

“I’m not” with that I pulled out just to thrust back in slowly, he writhed beneath me clutching at the sheets as he got used to the feeling.

“Jean” he moaned, “faster” I did as commanded and moved my hips faster, the sounds of flesh against flesh, the wet moans he gifted me with, how sweet and perfect it felt inside him made me realize how close I was.

I took Armin’s erection in my hand and pumped it at the same pace as each thrust, he was moaning loudly, nipping and kissing my neck as I pounded mercilessly into him.

He came once more in between our bodies releasing his orgasm with a satisfied scream, I thrusted into him as he tightened around me driving me to my climax.

We were both out of breath, I rested my weight on my elbows as not to crush him. I kissed him all over as he catches his breath getting ready for round two.

After a while we were kissing passionately, not hungry like before but with care and want, like we couldn’t bare not being one ‘being’ once again. I kissed my way down his neck and to his nipples where I kissed each before sucking on them, slowly, tongue-full, putting on a show for him.

This time I took things slowly, after kissing for like 30 minutes I was thrusting back inside him. He circled my waist with his slender legs, his arms around my neck pulling me down for a kiss as I moved at a painfully slow pace in and out of him.

“Jean” he moaned, “are you ever going to ask me?” he whispered to my ear.

“What? Ask what?” I asked stopping my movements, he whined and bit me urging me to move again.

“to be yours” he said hiding his face in the crook of my neck, I could see his ears flushing red.

“Like, be my boyfriend? Kind of mine?” he nodded.

“Armin” I said with a low voice, “I think I love you” I confessed.

“But off course you do” he giggled, showing me one of his most beautiful smiles ever. I caressed his cheek removing his hair from his face sweat had kept there.

“Be my boyfriend please” blue eyes met mine, he smiled and rose up to meet his lips with mine.

“I will”

We ended up cuddling in bed forgetting all about that third round or the other 27 condoms sitting still inside my box. His warm body pressed against mine, his legs tangled with mine and his arms tight around me. We fell asleep that way and didn’t wake up until morning came.


	3. Erumike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is new in this whole one night stands thing and Mike is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin was a soldier in the army, he had an honorary discharge after loosing his leg in a bombing but saving other soldiers lifes at the same time.

ERUMIKE

_“Strangers & more than a one-night stand”_

It was a chilly night in September, spring arriving, soon sun hours would be longer and beautiful flowers will decorate gardens and parks.

Erwin was home getting ready to go out, he chose to wear a pink  button-up shirt and dark grey pants, he really wasn’t a jeans kinda guy. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt just below his elbow to try and get a more casual look, he put his silver watch on and took out his dress shoes from the box he kept them in.

Having been roommates with Levi had actually made a half clean-freak himself, he kept his closet tidy separating his shirts from pants and organizing it all by color. His shoes he kept them inside the walk in closet but in boxes, you know to keep dust off of the ones he didn’t use as much.

He walked into the bathroom, combed his hair and splashed a bit of cologne on his wrists rubbing them on his neck. Checking himself in the mirror he smiled with satisfaction, “today is the day” he said with confidence.

He broke up with his last boyfriend over a year ago and gone out with a few guys for a couple of weeks but none of them were worth his time, he had gone without getting laid for a while now and had finally and for the first time decided on going to get one of those one night stands people often bragged about.

Erwin had heard about this gay bar that opened just a month ago, it was located in a part of the city he never went to but it was quite known for its nice restaurants and disco-bars. He called for a cab since he was most likely going to get drunk and spending the night at a strangers apartment.

The place seemed quite nice, it was called “Titans”, inside the decoration was rather elegant with a bit of spice, some neon purple lights here and there, mostly black lights. There were a lot of booths and tables as well as a stools with black velvet covers by the bar. He chose to seat there so he could get a good look at the men there and select which one he was going to seduce.

There was a man in the seat next to the one he took, he looked out of place there. He had long light brown locks and was wearing a plaid shirt and ripped up jeans. Once Erwin sat down the man got closer and sniffed him.

“Did you just sniff me?” Erwin asked the stranger moving away.

“You smell nice, I bet we’d be compatible in bed” the stranger gave him a cocky smile and sipped from his glass.

“What will you have?” he asked.

“Scotch on the rocks” Erwin said thinking about what the man had said.

“I’m Mike by the way” he said extending his hand, Erwin shook it with a smile.

“I’m Erwin”

The bartender served him his drink and asked Mike if he wanted anything else. “How about a bucket and we move to sit at a table” he winked at Erwin. He snickered but nodded standing and walking towards an empty booth. Mike followed him holding both their drinks.

“So, is this your first time here?” Mike asked looking him directly in his eyes. Erwin shifted in his seat and nodded.

“Yeah, I hear about it and decided to come take a look” he drank from his glass, “How about you?”

“Well, I kinda own the place” he smirked and drank from his drink. Erwin laughed and drank as well.

“Wanna order something else, it’s on me” Mike spoke bringing his hand to touch Erwin’s barely.

Erwin bit his lip but didn’t remove his hand, ‘is this guy seriously flirting with me?’ he thought. The man was quite attractive, he had broad shoulders, a nice height, big tights and arms, just like Erwin liked and he seemed so sure of himself which was also a turn on.

The waitress interrupted his train of thought as she reached the table and place the food bucket Mike had ordered.

“Thank you Sasha” Mike said, “Could you bring us some barbecue sauce and mayonnaise”

“Sure sir” she smiled and left skipping all the way to the kitchen.

Erwin took his fork and looked inside to check what it was the had served.

“It’s mostly fried food, shrimp, onions, chicken, squid” he took his own fork and dug in, “Come on try it, I think there’s also cheese sticks in here”.

Erwin smiled and tried some, “this is good” he said tasting the fried squid.

“I know, my cook’s food is excellent hence the prices” they both laughed and waited before Sasha brought the sauce to continue eating.

“What do you do Erwin?” Mike asked intrigued.

“I’m a history teacher” Erwin smiled nervously, “In fact, I was in the army, but I had to accept the honorary discharge for my services after I came back”

Mike gave him a sad smile and decided not to pry any more. Erwin smiled and ruffled his hair, “It’s okay man it was years ago”

They talked some more and drank until it was Erwin that was flirting with Mike shamelessly. He touched his tight under the table and intertwined their fingers together before saying, “hey let’s get out of here”. Mike didn’t wait, he stood up took his jacket and pulled Erwin along to the streets. Once they were out his lips found Erwin’s as he pinned the man against the wall. Erwin moaned at the roughness of the action but gave in, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Mike’s hand was groping his ass when they felt a phone vibrating telling them their cab was there.

They were both out of breath, cheeks flushed and ruffled hair. They got in the back of the cab hand in hand and resumed their kissing after Mike told the driver his home addres.

7 minutes later they were getting off and rushing into Mike’s building, they greeted the night guard and hurried over to the elevator. Mike pressed the button with the 8 in it and resumed his task of freeing Erwin of his clothing.

Once they reached Mike’s apartment Erwin’s shirt found its way onto the entry floor after the door close behind them. They threw their shoes across the room, same with their jackets, now all there was left where their pants, underwear and socks which they agreed weren’t a turn off and wouldn’t waste time taking them off.

Mike’s bedroom was quite big, they had a long hall that followed his closet and bathroom door until it reached a king sized bed, where they crashed lost in their passionate kissing.

Mike positioned himself over Erwin’s body, his hands roaming around his naked torso teasing his nipples, while Erwin held onto him and pressed him down to kiss him. He had noticed Erwin’s prosthetics but chose not to ask the man, as it would probably lead to them stopping all their actions and he really wanted to continue kissing the other man.

After a while both their pants and underwear were gone and Mike flipped Erwin around taking his ass in his hands. Erwin bit his lip in anticipation before Mike licked his lips and moved to lick him. His tongue making its way to suck and lick his sensitive entrance, Erwin moaned gripping the sheets.

“Ngh~ Mike” he moaned feeling the others tongue lapping his ass, he could feel his cock twitching form excitement.

Mike took his length in his palm and circled it, rubbing ever so lightly, making Erwin grind his hips against Mike’s hand seeking some friction.

“Desperate?” Mike teased pumping him with slow motions, he moved his hand up and down his throbbing cock.

Erwin moaned louder as he felt Mike’s tongue slip in, his breath felt to warm against his sensitive skin, it had him panting and rubbing himself over the covers as Mike released his erection to move his hands to Erwin’s ass spreading his butt-cheeks so he could ‘rim’ him properly.

“Ngh~ Hurry” Erwin moaned as he moved his hips showing Mike how much he wanted him inside.

“N-now!” he begged rubbing rutting against the sheets. Mike smirked, he liked seeing this big, beautiful man losing his mind beneath him, writhing as he begged him to fuck him.

Mike snickered, leaving Erwin on the bed as he went over to get a  new bottle of lube he had stashed in his bathroom. It was raspberry flavored, Mike licked his lips making eye contact with Erwin, who blushed when he noticed Mike’s swollen lips.

Mike positioned his body in between Erwin’s powerful tights and poured a decent amount of lube on his ass to lick off. Erwin shuddered in pleasure when the cold gel made contact with his throbbing anus.

“Ah” Erwin screamed when Mike bit him before thrusting two fingers in which had, in no time, Erwin moving his hips to meet Mike’s fingers.

“I want you~” Erwin said in huffs, his face flushed pink pressed against the pillows, his lips parted as he panted.

Mike leaned back looking at Erwin’s pleasure filled stare as he touched himself, Erwin in return wiggled his ass in the air teasing Mike to make him finally thrust in. Mike bit his lip and sat in between Erwin’s legs, he touched him gently, carried his hand from his back up his ass that was deliciously but dangerously close to his face now.

“Does it hurt?” he asked kissing over the prosthetics were he had a big silver scar. Erwin hissed but didn’t move away from Mike’s touch.

“Not any more” he said with lust filled voice.

Mike kissed moved to kiss him one last time before positioning the tip of his cock against Erwin’s tight rim. Erwin shuddered in anticipation and moved his hips back when he felt Mike push deeper into him until he was buried all the way up to the hilt.

“Aah~” he groaned in pleasure feeling Mike all the way in, rubbing against him. Erwin felt warm, it was perfect, he had never felt like this with anybody before. Heck he barely ever let his last boyfriend fuck him a couple of times, but he licked leaving Mike in control it felt so very effing good.

“Erwin, wait” Mike said, more like groaned, “It’s too tight”.

Erwin laughed, “ah, I know, but it’s too much for me too” he moaned, feeling Mike’s member throbbing inside him.

The next morning Erwin woke up feeling warm and happy, Mike lay beside him under the covers his arm around Erwin’s waist holding him close. He smiled, Mike looked so peaceful lying next to him, messy hair, open mouth. Mike groaned when the sunlight hit his face, it was 12:15, good thing they didn’t have work that day.

“Would you like to have lunch?” Mike asked sitting up, “I am a great cook”

Erwin smiled, “I’d love to” Mike leaned in and kissed him. He got up and left for the bathroom.

Erwin took his sweet time getting up and walked over to join Mike in the shower. He looked like he was waiting for him to show up, he smiled before he kissed him. They finished their shower, Mike lend him some clothes and left him to change so he could get started on lunch.

Erwin walked in wearing one of Mike’s shirts with a “Guns ‘n Roses” print on it and his underwear, which was barely covered by the shit. He approached Mike from behind and hugged him asking for attention. Mike turned around smiling, “the food’s almost ready, why don’t you set the table?”

Erwin nodded and gave him a small kiss before asking, “Where are the plates and silverware”

“Second door over there” he pointed, “and first drawer”

They ate in comfortable silence, snuzzling and caressing each other lovingly.

“Wanna give this a try” Mike said taking Erwin’s hand in his own. Erwin looked at him, eyes shot open, flushed cheeks and biting his lip.

“This meant something to me” He kissed his temple, cheeks, his hands, “I’d really like to go out with you” he looked at him with such passion in his eyes Erwin could feel his body trembling with excitement.

“I think I’d like that too” he said looking away embarrassed, Mike leaned in and kissed him.

“How about I take you on a date next Wednesday, lunch?” he asked, Erwin hugged him trying to hide his smiling face.

“It’s a date then”


	4. ERURIREN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has to work, but just in the room next to his Eren is thoroughly enjoying Levi's heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> THIS IS PURE SMUT, PLOTWHATPLOT! PORNWITHOUTPLOT!! NSFW!!!  
> IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH EROTIC WRITING (IF I CAN CALL THIS, THAT)  
> MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIP  
> OR  
> ERWIN X LEVI X EREN RELATIONSHIP, BETTER FOR YOU TO JUST SKIP THIS SHIT  
> FOR THOSE WHO LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

_ONCE AGAIN, I'M WARNING YOU THIS SHIT IS PURE PORN. THERE'S NO STORY OR SHIT_

_NSFW!_

_+18, +19, +21 OR WHATEVER THEY MARK IT AS IN YOUR COUNTRY_

_IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE JUST SKIP IT_

_this has not been Beta'ed' (or however it is that is said or written) :D_

 

**Alpha.ErwinxOmega.LevixAlpha.Eren**

 

Moaning could be heard on the room next to his study, Erwin rubbed his temples feeling irritated. He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in days, work had piled up and things were sort of tense with his mates.

Levi had been clingy the week before as his heat was drawing close, but now that he was locked up in his studio buried in paperwork Levi diverted his attention towards his other, might he add, younger mate, Eren.

They were now thoroughly enjoying Levi’s heat, Erwin’s nerves were on the edge the alpha in him responding to his mates pheromones and Levi’s sweet moans, that could be heard through the walls in every room in their apartment, weren’t any help to improve his mood at all.

“Fuck this” he slammed his hand on his desk standing up, he turned his computer on sleeping mode and turned off the lights in his studio before closing the door behind him.

“A-ah~” Levi moaned as Eren thrusted into him, he was already covered in bites and hickeys. Levi really liked marking his alphas when he was in his heat, otherwise he would be way too shy to leave even one mark on their bodies.

Eren smirked as Erwin’s presence was made aware in the room, the older man was stripping out of his suit staring intensely at Levi’s face, his kiss-swollen lips, teary lust-filled eyes and the strands of hair glued to his forehead with sweat.

Levi noticed him as soon as he stood outside his studio and walked next door to their room, his scent strong, and intoxicating as it always was during his heat and it aroused him so much, he could feel his hole tightening around Eren’s cock even more than before.

When the last piece of clothing touched the floor Levi spread his legs further apart and moaned Erwin’s name inviting him to come closer and join them.

“So my cock’s not enough for you Levi” Eren smirked as he thrusted his hips roughly making Levi scream his name.

“Come on Eren, share with me” Erwin said in a suave tone that didn’t let a hint of the desperation he felt being apart from his mate at a time like this, when his pheromones surrounded them and his scent was all over the room, asking, begging to be bred.

Eren kissed Levi one last time before switching positions, he was now laying on top of a pile of pillows fucking Levi from behind, his lovers’ back pressed against his chest as he had no energy to mover nor did he want any distance between their bodies.

Erwin positioned himself in between Levi’s legs, he stroked his member a couple of times before putting the tip in place, just over Eren’s throbbing cock that kept coming in and out of Levi’s leaking rim.

The display of Levi all flushed and his scent made it impossible for Erwin to resist the temptation of Levi’s puffy-rosy nipples, he bent to kiss and bite them as he thrusted inside him.

“A-aah~” his mate screamed as both his alphas thrusted inside of him in a merciless rhythm. Neither stopped until Levi was a begging mess coming undone under their touch.

After Levi came, his walls clenched on both his alphas members which were buried deep inside him making them both cum hard and filling him inside. He let out a shaky breath as Erwin pulled out and lifted him in his big strong arms, making Eren slip out of him, leaving him ‘empty’ but full of their scent and cum, probably leaving him with pups.

Erwin didn’t let him rest as he lifted Levi’s weight, like it was nothing, in the air and aligned his member with his lovers now slick and cum filled entrance and thrusted inside of him without any warning.

Levi clung onto his lover for dear life, he was so tired but so horny at the same time he didn’t want their connection to be broken, he thrusted his hips down to meet his mate’s thrusts feeling him harden and swollen inside of him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Levi” Erwin managed to say before he knotted Levi, who’s eyes shot open in pain and pleasure as he felt his mates big knot come inside of him to rest.

Eren looked at Erwin in a mix of jealousy and pouting as he too wanted to knot his mate during his heat. Erwin approached the bed and ushered Eren to move so he could lay Levi’s tired body down on top of the pillows as he knotted his mate and waited for it to go down so he could clean his lover and go to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

After they were rested and fed it was time for another round.

Eren woke first, he turned the lights on and saw the Erwin was still inside Levi and felt a pang of jealousy. He moved behind Erwin and playfully bit behind his ear, letting him know how horny he was from seeing him knotting Levi right in front of him before.

Eren’s hand reached down to his own cock and he began stroking it as it also slid up and down Erwin’s butt cheeks.

Erwin bit his lip knowing of what was to come, Eren thrust fast and deep inside of him as his knot went down making him harden inside of Levi again, they all screamed and groaned in pleasure.

It wasn’t a common occurrence but it wasn’t something they hadn’t done before, the first time Erwin had been so surprised he had bled a little, but after a couple of times he had even let Levi fuck him. It aroused him to no end to give up ‘power’ over to his mates, as he was a pack leader alpha.

Not long after he reached his climax, with the way Eren swayed his hips and how Levi swallowed him whole, how tight and warm he was. He felt his knot forming and shoved it deep inside his cute mate.

Levi was still eager to go he wasted no time clinging to his other mate who seemed to be ready. It didn’t take long for Erwin’s cock to stand eager as well, seeing as his mates teased each other right in front of him.

Levi’s sweet moans echoed through the room with every touch from his two alphas, he loved how much they treasured him and how they knew exactly where to touch, caress or kiss him to drive him over the edge.

He was seeing stars just from having his nipples and ass teased at the same time by his two lovers, Eren sucking and nipping at his nipples and Erwin eating his ass, slurping with his god given mouth over his sensitive areas.

Levi came with a loud moan but his mates wouldn’t stop their ministrations overstimulating his already sensitive body. He whimpered and gasped at how incredibly good he felt.

“Ngh~” Levi couldn’t take it anymore and came once again this time passing out from exhaustion.

A couple of weeks later at his doctor's appointment Levi’s doctor confirmed he was pregnant, the Omega felt so much joy knowing he was carrying his lover’s pups.

Eren and Erwin fought over Levi’s attention and spoiled him rotten during his whole pregnancy.

“Thank you” Eren whispered in Levi’s ear as tears fell down his eyes the night his love told him he was carrying. Erwin didn’t tease him as he was expecting him to, instead he smiled and kissed him, saying his good night’s to both his mates.

It had been weird at the beginning, knowing he felt attracted to another Alpha and that his own Omega was attracted to that man as well, but now seeing their sleeping forms lying beside him with the promise of new life he could do nothing but be grateful of the forces of destiny that put them in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you wanted to know, the last chapter will have Mikasa-Annie relationship which i wrote back in january but never knew how to continue :D, perhaps i could make a series of chapters regarding their relationship let me know what yout think

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to check my art out go to https://www.instagram.com/lina.0_07/  
> 


End file.
